fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013
|predecessor = None |successor = KCP 2014 }} Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 was a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. Fans would make a customer, gave it an appropriate name, take a picture, and posted it on either on the Flipline Forum or Flipline's Facebook Page. Submissions ended on the 27 of September, and voting started. Hope was the winner of this competition, who was created by Flipline Forum member, Colorinda. Although the contest is over and the winner is announced, the game of making characters is still available. Announcement *Announcement Blog Matches Tastyville Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, September 30, 2013 - Thursday, October 3, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3041 * 1A: Ratchet {by forum member: ruvi1} (1,607 votes) vs Raphael {by forum member: molasses} (1,889 votes) * 1B: Amber {by forum member: PrudenceandUtahlover} (2,293 votes) vs Annabell {by Facebook User: MikeandKristine H.} (1,201 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, October 3, 2013 - Monday, October 7, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3067 * 2A: Dice {by forum member: magicmusic} (3,423 votes) vs Mike {by Facebook User: Ellie K.} (1,122 votes) * 2B: Verona {by forum member: Phobeimos} (3,503 votes) vs Jasmin {by Facebook User: Joseph B.} (1,030 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 28, 2013 - Thursday, October 31, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3162 * 3A: Dice (2,174 votes) vs Raphael (1,117 votes) * 3B: Verona (1,587 votes) vs Amber (1,742 votes) Burgerburgh Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, October 7, 2013 - Thursday, October 10, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3082 * 1A: Gabriel {by Facebook User: Sandra B.} (2,048 votes) vs Scotty {by Facebook User: Daisy Y.} (1,318 votes) * 1B: Gloria {by Facebook User: Floh U.} (1,242 votes) vs Stefy {by Facebook User: Stefyy T.} (2,133 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, October 10, 2013 - Monday, October 14, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3093 * 2A: Michael {by Facebook User: Estarlin S.} (2,516 votes) vs Alexander {by Facebook User: Shaunathan A.} (1,551 votes) * 2B: Thea {by Facebook User: Theo M.} (1,753 votes) vs Lillyanna {by Facebook User: Jake G.} (2,331 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 31, 2013 - Monday, November 4, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3197 * 3A: Michael (1,850 votes) vs Gabriel (1,724 votes) * 3B: Lillyanna (2,101 votes) vs Stefy (1,512 votes) Tacodale Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, October 14, 2013 - Thursday, October 17, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3100 * 1A: Donny {by Facebook User: Dia C.} (1,984 votes) vs Marquis {by Facebook User: Justine S.} (1,703 votes) * 1B: Hope {by forum member: Colorinda} (2,578 votes) vs Lizzy {by forum member: kidvet100} (1,096 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, October 17, 2013 - Monday, October 21, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3105 * 2A: Gordon {by Facebook User: Carolien L.} (2,555 votes) vs Vince {by Facebook User: Mark N.} (1,471 votes) * 2B: Alli {by Facebook User: Allison P.} (1,374 votes) vs Kya {by Facebook User: Kya A.} (2,652 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, November 4, 2013 - Thursday, November 7, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3214 * 3A: Donny (1,085 votes) vs Gordon (2,384 votes) * 3B: Kya (758 votes) vs Hope (2,742 votes) Calypso Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, October 21, 2013 - Thursday, October 24, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3137 * 1A: Noah {by Facebook User: Ricardo M.} (1,604 votes) vs Wilbert {by Facebook User: Carey S.} (1,365 votes) * 1B: Emmy {by Facebook User: Missy G.} (1,912 votes) vs Camilla {by forum member: WafflesFana} (1,120 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, October 24, 2013 - Monday, October 28, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3152 * 2A: Steele {by forum member: zmac95} (1,501 votes) vs Ruben {by forum member: daisken} (2,219 votes) * 2B: Keilly Anne {by: Facebook User: Rianne E.} (1,950 votes) vs Stacey {by forum member: sleeds} (1,835 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, November 7, 2013 - Monday, November 11, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3233 * 3A: Ruben (3,259 votes) vs Noah (1,568 votes) * 3B: Emmy (2,885 votes) vs Keilly Anne (2,013 votes) Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Monday, November 11, 2013 - Thursday, November 14, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3249 * 4A: Dice (3,619 votes) vs Michael (1,405 votes) * 4B: Lilly Anna (1,955 votes) vs Amber (3,295 votes) 5A/5B: Thursday, November 14, 2013 - Monday, November 18, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3272 * 5A: Gordon (3,427 votes) vs Ruben (1,886 votes) * 5B: Emmy (2,116 votes) vs Hope (3,267 votes) 6A/6B: Monday, November 18, 2013 - Thursday, November 21, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3287 * 6A: Dice (2,826 votes) vs Gordon (1,811 votes) * 6B: Hope (2,883 votes) vs Amber (1,798 votes) Grand Finals 7A: Thursday, November 21, 2013 - Monday, November 25, 2013 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3302 * 7A: Dice (2,675 votes) vs Hope (4,396 votes) Trivia * Matt confirmed that about 95% entries used the curly hairstyle for female customers. * The different divisions are named after the different cities in the Flipverse. Rounds and Finals Tastyville Division Rounds 1 tastyville_round1a.jpg tastyville_round1b.jpg Rounds 2 tastyville_round2a.jpg tastyville_round2b.jpg Division Finals tastyville_round3a.jpg tastyville_round3b.jpg Burgerburgh Division Rounds 1 burgerburgh_round1a.jpg burgerburgh_round1b.jpg Rounds 2 burgerburgh_round2a.jpg burgerburgh_round2b.jpg Division Finals burgerburgh_round3a.jpg burgerburgh_round3b.jpg Tacodale Division Rounds 1 tacodale_round1a.jpg tacodale_round1b.jpg Rounds 2 tacodale_round2a.jpg tacodale_round2b.jpg Division Finals tacodale_round3a.jpg tacodale_round3b.jpg Calypso Division Rounds 1 calypso_round1a.jpg calypso_round1b.jpg Rounds 2 calypso_round2a.jpg calypso_round2b.jpg Division Finals calypso_round3a.jpg calypso_round3b.jpg Semi-Finals Round 1 KCP13Semifinals_round1a.jpg KCP13Semifinals_round1b.jpg Round 2 KCP13Semifinals_round2a.jpg KCP13Semifinals_round2b.jpg Round 3 KCP13Semifinals_round3a.jpg KCP13Semifinals_round3b.jpg Grand Final KCP13Final.jpg Winner Heya Folks! It’s been a wild ride these past two months. But after 31 grueling matches, we finally have a winner… The one and only…. Hope! Lets give it up for Hope’s creator, our very own forum member, Colorinda! But lets not forget about the runner-ups! Dice (created by our forum member: magicmusic) put up quite a fight, but ultimately lost to the power of Hope. Magicmusic even made some awesome drawings of some of the early runners up... So let’s have a round of applause for Dice and the other 30 runner-ups from Kingsley’s Customerpalooza class of 2013! I would also like to thank the thousands of fans who submitted to this contest, you guys are awesome! And to all those who continue to submit customers... You know it’s over right?? You can totally stop now. Sincerely, Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Tournaments